Soul y Maka ¡¡Pocky! capitulo 2 final!
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: Soul y Maka , ambos enamorados , pensando en su futuro ¿que les paso después de tal confesión asía sus amigos? pues pasen y lean! :3 espero les guste , tuve una semana dijicil a si que , no me maten! :s


_Bueno , a los que me comentaron que subiera el __**2 capitulo**__ , bueno a qui esta , espero que les guste! es cortito! :3_

_**Soul Eater:**__ No me pertenece, mi mente no puede imaginar tal joya*-*! :3_

**_Nota:_** _Soul y maka al igual que todos tienen 17 años! :3_

**_El pasar del tiempo_**

* * *

_maka: así es black , soul y yo comos novios!_

_**((Maka Pov))**_

cuando dije eso , todos los chicos menos black star sonrieron y nos dijeron felicidades a soul y ami , vi como black se movía y el dijo...

bs: que sean felices juntos-dijo y me abraso

yo simplemente lo abrase tierna mente y escuche como me decía al oído...

bs: te quiero mucho hermanita...

lo abrase fuertemente y le dije...

maka: yo también te quiero hermano...

todos nos sonrieron , soul me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos asía la cancha de baloncesto , me invitaron a jugar , pero ne ge , sabían todos que no me gustaba jugar , por que siempre perdía , en el partido estuve viendo en cada momento a soul , y no note la presencia de tsubaki...

tsubaki: hola maka-chan...

maka: hola tsubaki, ¿que pasa?-le dije , mirándola

tsubaki: es que , tu sabes que de hace tiempo me gusta black star , y no se como decírselo!-dijo tímidamente

maka: solo dice lo , cuando creas que sea el momento adecuado , dile lo que sientes y de seguro te corresponderá!-dije dándole una sonrisa de seguridad!

tsubaki: gracias maka-chan...

tsubaki y yo nos pusimos a platicar mientras liz se pintaba las uñas y el resto jugaban al baloncesto , las horas pasaron volando y soul y yo , nos fuimos tomados de la mano , pero antes de que nos fuéramos le dije al oído a tsubaki...

maka: di celo hoy , se nota en su mirada que le gustas , cada ves que te mira!

tsubaki: esta bien...

nos despedimos de todos y soul y yo , tomados de la mano , caminamos asía el apartamento, al llegar soul se tiro asía el sofá y yo fui asía la cocina a preparar la cena...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

Amo los Pockys -eso fue lo que pensé al recordar cuando maka y yo , nos besamos, en realidad en ese momento , me dieron ganas de hacerla mía , pero al instante recordé cuando spirit me amenazo...

_**Flash Back**_

spirit: tienes mi permiso de estar con maka , pero no te atrevas a tocarla , cuando ella sea lo suficiente mayor , te dare mi permiso...

soul: y cuantos años tendrá maka cuando suceda eso?

spirit: cuando maka cumpla porlo menos los 20 años o 19 años...

_**Fin Flash Back**_

haaaa!, maldito spirit, tendré que esperar 4 años-susurre para mis adentros, mire a maka quien estaba haciendo las tostadas con mantequilla y escuchaba como tarareaba una canción moviendo sus hermosas caderas , sonreí y me encamine donde estaba ella , la mire y pude notar un leve sonrojo por parte de ella , me acerque un poco mas a ella y le di tiernos besos que sin duda maka correspondió , la abrase y le dije...

soul: te amo maka

maka: yo también te amo soul

la mire y la bese , ella coloco sus temblorosos brasos en mi cuello para profundizar el beso , sonreí y la tome de la cintura, duramos mucho tiempo hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire..., nos sentamos en el sillón y dije...

soul: maka cuantos hijos piensas tener-dije mirándola y notando como su bello rostro tomaba un color camersi en sus mejillas

maka: po-por que preguntas eso-me dijo sumamente nerviosa

soul: bueno, eso pasara en unos años mas y quise adelantar la pregunta!-dije mirándola picara mente

maka: bu-bueno , pensaba e hijos y tu?

soul: 2 o 3 hijos-dije y le sonreí al ver que se puso mas sonrojada que antes- y que quieres niña o niño?

maka: bueno , pensaba que 1 niño y 2 niñas , no lo crees?

soul: no lo se , pero eso si , quiero tener un hijo hombre-dije burlona mente asiéndole cosquillas

maka: jajajjajaja soul jajajajaa ba-basta

soul y maka estuvieron charlando , jugando , y divirtiéndose en la noche , hasta que cayeron dormidos en el sofá... que sera de su futuro , esa es otra historia...

* * *

bueno que les pareció? , espero que les guste :) bueno , mañana subiré _**"llego la primavera" o "bendita apuesta" o "el árbol de fresas"**_, bueno mañana decidiré , nos leemos luego! :3


End file.
